Twischool Musical
by SimieBlackwidow
Summary: After a disastrous first year with the Cullens - and their subsequent abandonment of her - Bella decides to start anew, and moves to Albuquerque to complete her high school career with her cousin, Gabriella Montez. After an arduous (and rather humorous) plane ride later, Bella is confronted by the exact same butt - err, FACE - as on the plane ... Bella's in for a show!


**Twischool Musical**

.

_SimieBlackwidow_

.

Hey, everyone. I know you're all going to hate me, but I have huge writer's block and I'm trying to come up with the rest of the plot lines for all my stories. Please just give me some time, okay? Anyway, I hope you like the story – I got inspired when my little sister and I were watching Disney and High School Musical came on, so then I read a Twilight and HSM crossover, and this was the result. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note: **_The birthday party never happened, Bella met the Cullens in her freshmen year, and Edward broke up with her because of the James incident. I don't really know how an American school works, so if I have something wrong in my story, please give me a PM or review on the right way to do it, and if you have any other ideas that you think could make my stories better, again: please PM me. I am not entirely sure of what the name of Gabriella's mom was, so I just picked Sharron. Okay, let us get on with the story._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor High School Musical... However, I do have the power to create plot-lines and mess with my character's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Old Pasts and New Beginnings<strong>

* * *

><p>I still can't believe that the Cullens have left – right at the end of freshmen year. Even after all we went through to have a relationship. After everything that happened with James, I at least thought we would stay together until the end of high school, but I guess some things were simply not meant to be. I was – <em>am – <em>extremely hurt over how Edward broke up with me, but after a few talks with Charlie, Jake and a slap (oddly enough) from Angela, I was back on track. Unfortunately, I was not going to attend Forks High for my junior year, as Forks held too many bad memories and heartache. So I decided that for sophomore year I was going to move in with my aunt and cousin in Albuquerque, and attend East High with Gabby.

I had packed up everything in a matter of hours – that was somewhat sad, but I guess I had not really bothered unpacking everything I had brought with me when I first arrived. Perhaps I knew that one day I was meant to leave, much like my mother. I looked around my (now bare) room in thought. I wouldn't see this room for quite some time yet; Aunt Sharron was already coming to pick me up so that I could be settled before school started. Something told me this glimpse – fleeting and somewhat blurry with sadness – was my last.

Charlie called me from downstairs, shaking me from my musings: "Bells ... Could you please come down here quickly?"

My throat burned, but I cleared it and replied as steadily as I could: "Sure, Dad. Hold on one minute." With one last look at my empty purple room, I silently remembered how this place used to be overflowing with my notes and books. The sudden feeling of nostalgia hit me hard – _This will be the last time that I see this place_ – and I quickly shook the thought from my mind. I was being ridiculous, as _I could always come and visit during summer break. _I ran down the stairs to where Charlie was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Dad, what were you calling me for...?" I trailed off as I stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see that Jake, the rest of the pack, Dad and Angela were all there with small boxes and cake. Balloons and streamers bobbed merrily in the midst, as well as a banner that read: **WE WILL MISS YOU, BELLA! **in big, bold letters.

Deeply touched, I gave a grin, twisting my hair around my index finger. "You guys! You didn't have to do this for me."

"Bell, you know that we would love to go all-out for your going-away surprise party, and even if we didn't, Ang threatened to tell Leah and Emily about our _free-time activities_ when we weren't hanging with them or on patrol. We couldn't have that," Jake said with a nervous chuckle.

Angela stated: "Not to mention I also warned them that I would take away their privileges if they didn't set up this party." A small laugh escaped her, the smug grin on her face contrasting sharply with her wide eyes, filled with joy and amusement.

"Ang, you know I'm not one for big parties – or any parties, for that matter," I reminded her with a faint blush covering my cheeks.

Her head tilted stubbornly. "Well, I wasn't going to allow you to leave without a proper goodbye party accompanied by presents – especially since we won't be seeing you for a while. So suck it up: you are going to participate and enjoy the party. UNDERSTOOD?" she roared suddenly, twin spots of red on her cheeks, eyes bright with ill-hidden humour.

I gave a startled jump. "Yes, ma'am," I said, nodding emphatically.

That said, her words belying the truth – Ang was glowing with excitement and happiness – I blew out the candles on my cake. Angela then ushered us out into the living room where she proceeded to tie me to the chair so that I could open presents. Quite determinedly, she also opened one of my bags so that she could put my gifts somewhere inside after I unwrapped them.

"Okay, so this first one is from Jake and I – _and _you can't return it," she imposed sternly, wispy hair framing gentle eyes.

Cautiously watching me to make sure I heeded her words, I was then given a small box wrapped in blue and gold paper. I quickly tore off the wrapper, and was speechless as I looked within the gift: in the middle of the box, on a little pillow, was the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It proudly bore two charms – a small silver of wolf and a delicate red rose.

"_Aaaaw_, you guys, it's stunning. Thank you so much," I said while simultaneously attempting to give them both a hug. However, I seemed to have forgotten that I was tied to a chair. They all laughed at my (valiant) struggle to get up, but made no move to untie me so that I could open all the presents. Apparently, I was not to be trusted – _You'd escape, _they accused me.

I got a few other pieces of jewellery (from Embry and Quill), a scrapbook with lots and lots of photos (courtesy of the Imprints), a dream catcher (Sam), a book of tribal legends (Billy), three different coloured journals (Paul and Jared), as well as a new iPod with music already loaded onto it (thanks to Charlie … with help from everyone else to get the right music).

I smiled again, my cheeks throbbing with pain, love and happiness, all swirling into a confusing mess. "You _really _didn't have to do this for me. Thank you all so much. I'm going to miss you guys. I promise I'm going to call every day and send some emails." I looked each in the eye to show my gratitude.

Angela shook her head. "That's all we ask, Bells; and we hope that you get better soon."

They finally untied me from the damn chair so I could give them all a hug. We pulled away, laughing, and continued with the celebrations. Nevertheless, everything had to end at some point. I looked at the time and was shocked to see that I needed to be on the plane to meet up with my aunt at the airport soon.

The moving company must have a sixth sense or something, because just as we had gotten the last of my twelve boxes down from my room, there was a_ hoot! _signalling their arrival. Seeing as we were already running late, without preamble we quickly put everything in the van, jumped into our respective cars and headed to the airport.

* * *

><p>After many heartfelt and tearful goodbyes, I was boarding the plane and heading for Albuquerque. The entire time, I was seated next to a guy who looked like he was the same age as me. He was African American, with curly afro-styled hair. He was wearing a pair of sneakers with black baggy jeans, and a basketball team shirt with a <em>Wildcat<em> logo. He lay claim to the window seat, and were I to lean forward, I could glimpse blue skies and greyer clouds.

Unfortunately, I could _not _lean forward, as his basketball arrogantly sat on my seat. Softly, I called: "Hey … um, could you please move your ball? It's in my seat."

He looked slightly embarrassed, biting his lip as he apologised. "Um … sorry, my mom told me that last time she checked the seat was open. I'm Chad, by the way – Chad Danforth."

"Oh … Hello," I said nervously, tucking a strand of inky black hair behind my ear as I shifted my feet, "um, my name's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm sorry to be a bother, but could you please help me put my stuff in the compartment? I can't reach."

Seemingly eager to amend the _Basketball-Incident, _he said: "Sure, no problem. I guess it's somewhat rude of me to just sit here and look at you when you need help, right?"

That said, he jumped up and put my carry-on into the overhead compartment (after waiting as I got out a book and my iPod). I then seated myself in my seat and fastened the belt, already knowing that this tin-can of a plane was going to terrify me.

Chad surprised me – instead of putting his ball in the overhead compartment, or in the seat next to him, he placed it in his lap.

Eyebrows furrowing, I asked, "Um … not that it's any of my business, but why don't you just put your ball in the overhead compartment?"

Chad gave a quick smile, bouncy hair waving as he explained. "Oh, it's not my ball – I'm holding it for a friend, but that's actually a pretty good idea. I think that I will do exactly that. But do me a favour, when my friend comes back, just play along. I think I know the _perfect_ way to get back at him for being late … "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>1579 words. I am terribly sorry for the long wait for something to appear. Unfortunately, I have been having tonnes of computer problems and I have also had a huge case of writer's block. So please be patient with me; I will try to post as soon as possible and more often.


End file.
